Just a Barbie Girl!
by B-Ookami
Summary: Dinamarca, tras encontrar en una tienda de multimedia el antiguo debut que hicieron él y el noruego, la canción "Barbie Girl", arrastra a Noruega (con ciertas dificultades, claro) a cantarla con él de manera que se vuelve infinitamente molesto para los demás residentes de la casa de los Nórdicos. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Barbie Girl!**

**Protagonistas: **Noruega y Dinamarca

**Otros personajes: **Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia.

**Disclaimer: **Recemos a Himapapa para que no nos abandone y nos siga deleitando con Hetalia. Ah, y la canción no es mía tampoco, por supuesto. Pertenece al grupo noruego-danés Aqua.

Silencio en la casa. Oh, maravillosa paz. Se respiraba tranquilidad en la casa de los Nórdicos, y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las hojas al pasar del libro que leía Suecia. Ni siquiera Hanamatago hacía ruido. Ojalá esto durara por y para siempre, ¿verdad? Claro que sí.

Pero…

–¡NORUUUU! –el mencionado puso los ojos en blanco. El estrés estaba de vuelta.

El danés entró efusivamente al salón, donde se encontraban los demás.

–¡Noru, Noru, mira lo que he encontrado! –vuelve a llamarle mientras revuelve en su bolsa, buscando algo.

–¿Qué quieres? –contestó el otro, dignándose a levantar la vista de los documentos que firmaba. Tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para terminarlos, porque Dinamarca era canso como él solo.

–Mira lo que me he encontrado en la tienda de música de la vieja gruñona. –dijo sonriendo, mientras enseñaba una carcasa transparente con un disco dentro. Era un CD de música, cuyo título reconoció el noruego, porque la cara que puso al verlo no tiene precio.

–Estás de coña. –replicó, levantándose y tomando el disco entre sus manos, sonrojándose de vergüenza. El danés se rió fuertemente.

–¿Qué pasa…? –preguntó Suecia, levantando la vista del libro que leía. Finlandia, ocupado limpiando las armas, también prestó atención al recién llegado y al que en esos momentos temblaba a su lado.

Noruega les miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera recordando un trauma del pasado. El sueco y el finés se sorprendieron al verlo de esa manera, decidiendo que tenía que ser realmente relevante como para sacar a la luz un sentimiento del inexpresivo noruego.

–Es… Es… –se quedó sin habla, el shock fue realmente grande para él. El danés terminó la frase.

–¡Es el CD de la canción que compusimos Noruega y yo: "Barbie Girl"! –se escucharon ruidos de mandíbulas caer al suelo. Oh, sí. No hacía falta darles una explicación sobre la canción. La conocían MUY bien. Fue tal la sorpresa que hasta Islandia bajó de su habitación, con paso rápido.

–No me jodas, Dinamarca. No tiene gracia. –negó el menor, tomando el disco de las manos del noruego, quien estaba respirando fuertemente. –Mierda.

Suecia apartó el libro, levantándose del sillón rápidamente, y tomando por los hombros al danés, quien movía la cabeza mientras tarareaba la canción.

–Dinamarca. Por favor, no. –le pidió… no. Le suplicó al mencionado. Tarde. El otro ya había empezado a cantarla. El infierno había comenzado.

–D-Dinamarca… Por tu bien, espero que no te dure mucho la temporada "rebelde" de nuevo. –el finés tomó la palabra, dejando con cuidado el arma en su sitio correspondiente tras haberla limpiado. El primero que salió del shock general fue él, mirad por dónde. Hasta Suecia, que tampoco exteriorizaba sus expresiones, tenía la cara descompuesta. Finlandia tomó el disco y lo dejó sobre una estantería alta, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que el danés alcanzaba esa altura de sobra.

–Se va a quedar aquí, por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo? –dictó, con un semblante relajado. Todos menos Dinamarca asintieron, aún con los ojos como platos. El que no corroboró la propuesta puso un pucherito.

–¡No estoy de acuerdo! Lo he comprado, ¡lo justo es que pueda escucharlo! –le replicó a Finlandia. Este negó, aún en su línea.

–Podrás cogerlo cuando todos den su aprobación. –se escucharon suspiros de alivio por parte de los otros tres. Finlandia levantó un dedo, como si fuera a dictar más reglas. –Y también podrás reproducirlo cuando nosotros no nos encontremos en la casa.

Dinamarca hizo un ademán para quejarse, pero cerró la boca. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

–De acueeerdo… ¡Pero entonces sólo lo podré escuchar yo!

Finlandia asintió encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que dudaba mucho que alguien más quisiera oír el disco.

Islandia parpadeó unas cuantas veces seguidas, como si hubiera estado en trance todo ese rato. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a las escaleras.

–Yo… me voy a la habitación… Otra vez. –y se fue por donde vino. Suecia y Noruega reaccionaron a la vez. El primero, bajó las manos de los hombros de Dinamarca para ir a seguir leyendo, sin querer hablar más de ese tema. Y el segundo, se dirigió a la cocina, para ponerse morado de salmón ahumado que preparó días atrás, era lo único que le relajaba, aparte de estar concentrado con otras cosas… Y Dinamarca, frustrado, subió con Islandia para irse a la habitación que compartía con el pobre noruego.

A Suecia se le encendió la bombillita. Buscó con la mirada al finés, que estaba a su lado, limpiando, esta vez, una pequeña pistola que usaba mucho. Finlandia se sintió observado, y debido a ello, su mirada se cruzó con la del sueco. Esta era tan afilada y fría como el hielo que Finlandia se sobresaltó. Carraspeó, incómodo.

–¿Qué… ocurre? –preguntó. El sueco miró al techo, como si esperara que ocurriera algo en el piso superior de la casa.

–Dinamarca tiene portátil. Y altavoces. –informó de manera escueta. Finlandia parpadeó, sin saber a qué se refería el mayor. Pero sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto un sonido muy fuerte inundó la casa, seguido de la voz desafinada del danés cantando.

–¡DINAMARCAAAAAA! –gritó el islandés que estaba en la habitación contigua a la del otro, abriendo la puerta de esta última. Dinamarca no le hizo ni caso, siguiendo con su "concierto" personal, pero se vio cortado en cuanto vio a los otros tres en la puerta junto a Islandia, quien pausó la música. Noruega se golpeó la frente con la mano, bajando las escaleras, rojo de vergüenza.

–Me parece que también vamos a tener que cortarte el internet. –dijo Finlandia. Dinamarca se quedó blanco, ¿sin internet?

–¡Eh, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra, Fin! –le suplicó. El mencionado le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

–Acordamos en que no escucharías la canción en presencia nuestra.

–No estabais ninguno en mi habitación.

–En la casa, tarugo. –dijo Islandia, encerrándose por segunda vez en su habitación. Finlandia desactivó la conexión del ordenador de Dinamarca, quien de rodillas le pedía que no lo hiciera, y bajaron de nuevo al salón.

Noruega salió a dar un paseo, para intentar olvidarse sin éxito de la canción. Recordó aquellos días en los que Dinamarca y él hacían idioteces como aquella, y pensando en que se lo pasaban muy bien. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿pasándolo bien? No, no podía dejarse arrastrar y caer en la tentación de la maldita cancioncita. Volvió temprano a casa, el paseo no le servía de mucho. Decidió ayudar al finés con la cena; al menos, se entretendría en algo y no pensaría en ello.

Cenaron, con el danés hablando hasta por los codos, como siempre. Cualquiera diría que no le habían quitado internet o le habían prohibido escuchar su canción favorita hasta que se lo permitieran.

–¡Sí, sí! El disparo fue espectacular. Prusia es un viciado, tiene que haberse pasado un huevo de días jugando para poder tener tanta destreza. Pero bueno, ya le alcan- ¿Noru…?

Toda la atención se centró en el noruego. Sin tomarlo ni beberlo, había empezado a tarear "la canción", mientras esperaba a que la cena se enfriara un poco y poder probar bocado. Se dio cuenta cuando todos le miraban estupefactos. Bueno, Dinamarca era una mezcla entre ilusión y sorpresa. La de los demás era terror puro y duro.

–Mierda… –susurró más para sí mismo que otra cosa. El primero en romper aquella tensión fue el danés, que se había inclinado a abrazarle.

–¡Sí! ¡Sabía que en el fondo te gustaba la canción!

–¡Mentira! Es sólo que se me ha pegado…

–Ya, bueno. ¿Te apetece cantarla hoy en el garaje?

–No.

Dinamarca puso un pucherito. En el fondo, Noruega tenía ganas, pero no quería engancharse… no, no quería… ni podía. Se negaba a perder toda la dignidad recuperada desde hace años.

–Yo… me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. –y el noruego voló hasta la habitación, tumbándose en la cama, pensando en que la había cagado. Mucho. Ahora, alguien que conocía muy bien, le perseguiría con eso en todos lados, a todas horas.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que el danés abrió "con cuidado" la puerta (es decir, estampándola contra la pared sin hacer ruido) y entró en la habitación cerrándola, saltando en la cama de Noruega, que estaba a punto de dormirse, y por eso, en ese momento, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

–Noru, ¿te apetece escuchar la canción? –le susurró con una sonrisa. El mencionado se estiró, negando levemente con la cabeza. Pero Dinamarca, debido a la oscuridad, lo interpretó como un sí, así que cogió el móvil de Noruega (porque desde el suyo era imposible debido a que también le cortaron la conexión desde allí), buscó la canción en Youtube y le puso un auricular, poniéndose el otro él mismo. Y empezó a sonar. Al principio, Noruega se resistía, pero era tan pegadiza, que acabó tarareándola con el danés. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y se quitó el auricular rápidamente.

–¡Quítate, déjame dormir, pesado! –exclamó en voz baja, intentando tirar a Dinamarca de su cama, pero era pesado y se había dormido. Desistió y, por culpa de él, pasó casi toda la noche en vela, ya fuera por las patadas que le daba el mayor, o porque empezaba a cantar la dichosa canción. Hasta pronto, días de tranquilidad… o lo más parecido a esta.

**Buenas de nuevo. Pobre Noruega, cayó en la tentación. **

**En un principio, esto iba a ser un Two-shot, pero debido a que no quería hacerlo demasiado extenso (sí, soy más de one-shots y drabbles), pues he decidido dejarlo al aire :D No me gusta mucho el final, por lo que es bastante probable que suba la continuación que falta, pero no os recomendaría haceros ilusiones, porque con lo vaga que soy… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ciao!**

**B-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

De verdad. Daría lo que fuera. Rezaría a todos los dioses si hiciera falta. Lo juraba, incluso. Le daba igual, hasta consentiría que le obligaran a estar durante todo el día haciéndole cumplidos al danés que rodaba por el suelo, dormido. Todo por haber despertado de otra manera a la de entonces.

Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio, lo primero que hace nada más abrir los ojos para recibir un nuevo día, es empezar a tararear la maldita canción de "Barbie Girl"? Nadie, excepto él, supuso.

Tras hacer rechinar los dientes de la rabia que le dio aquello, decidió levantarse e irse a duchar, para ver si las ideas se le aclaraban y la cordura volvía a él. Se irguió perezosamente, rascándose un ojo, mirando de manera inexpresiva al bello durmiente de Dinamarca que roncaba de manera placentera. Aprovechando para vengarse, y que le pillaba de camino al cuarto de baño, le soltó una patada en el costado con bastante fuerza; la suficiente como para que el otro diera un respingo y se despertara.

–Mmmmmmnoooooor… –ronroneó, estirándose en medio del suelo como si fuera su cama de siempre. Bueno, de hecho, lo era. Al menos, cuando intentaba meterse en la del noruego, aunque acaba tirándolo (tanto consciente como inconscientemente).

–Ni "Nor" ni leches. Despierta si no quieres que te use de alfombra. –respondió, cogiendo muda limpia para irse derechito a ducharse.

–¿Otra vez de mala gana? ¿Tienes dos pies izquierdos o qué? –bromeó, intentando romper el hielo, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo, sin faltar las carcajadas. Seguramente, si Noruega hubiera tenido una batería con sus baquetas ahí enfrente, habría cogido las baquetas y le habría hecho el "badum tss" en la cabeza a Dinamarca.

–Sí, y tú dos derechos por lo que veo. Devuélveme el mío y te doy el tuyo. –comentó el noruego, serio como siempre, y entrando ya en el baño. Dinamarca recibió el chiste con una risa bastante similar a la anterior.

–Noooor, ¿te animas luego a bajar al garaje y tocar "esa" canción? –preguntó, aprovechando que le había evadido un poco para proponérselo.

–_NEI_. –el "no" fue tan cortante que dejó a Dinamarca tieso, incluso sin su típica sonrisa en la cara.

Noruega, mientras tanto, estaba rojo de furia. Cuando se había quitado momentáneamente la canción del diablo de la cabeza, gracias al recordatorio inocente del danés, estuvo de nuevo reproduciéndola en su mente durante toda la supuesta reparadora ducha.

El desayuno fue… curioso. Para empezar, solo estaban Noruega y Dinamarca, incluso la mascota no se encontraba en la casa. Extrañados, por supuesto, intentaron comunicar con alguno de los tres, pero todos (qué coincidencias) tenían el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura.

–¿Y si tenían reuniones o algo? –propuso Dinamarca, tras colgar la enésima llamada a Islandia.

–La última que tuvieron fue hace dos días. No se hacen reuniones tan seguidas. –respondió Noruega terminando de escribirle a Finlandia.

Dinamarca se tiró sobre el sofá, suspirando y preguntándose dónde se habrían metido. Sin embargo, no duró mucho y pasó del tema incluso antes de que Noruega terminara su desayuno.

–¡Pues aprovechemos su ausencia para hacer lo que queramos! –exclamó, pegando un salto y volviendo a su hiperactividad habitual.

–Si con eso te refieres a cantar "eso", como que yo también tengo cosas espontáneas que hacer.

–Jolines, Norge. Yo quiero hacer cosas contigo… Hace mucho que no las hacemos y me apetece. Además, ¿no te dan ganas de volver a sentirte joven?

–No.

–¡Nooor!

–… Deja de ser un acosador.

–No soy un acosador, solo intento convencerte.

–Vamos, que me acosas.

–¿Te vienes o no a hacer cosas guays?

–¡Ay, vale! Por Odín, qué cansino eres.

La cara de Dinamarca aumentó de brillo como un 100% más. Le hacía muchísima ilusión que hubiera accedido y que pudiera disfrutar de nuevo a hacer tonterías con su noruego favorito. Por otro lado, ese noruego estaba cagadito internamente. Porque de ahí, esa actividad tan inocente seguramente derivaría a otras cosas que no le gustan tanto.

–¡Si es que eres el mejor, Nor! –exclamó, pegando botes y aplastando entre sus fuertes y musculados brazos al más enclenque Noruega.

–Sí, bueno. Suéltame, coño. –dijo poniendo cara de molestia (única expresión frecuente que usaba mucho, aparte de la de asco), intentando quitarse de encima al muelle danés. Éste accedió, y subió escaleras arriba para vestirse. Todo a una velocidad que ni Usain Bolt. Noruega se quedó mirando la escena, y se restregó los ojos, suspirando medio desesperado.

–Odín, te ruego que este chaval no se quede más tonto de lo que ya es…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Finlandia, Suecia e Islandia caminaban por el supermercado del barrio, huyendo de la atrocidad que, tarde o temprano, iba a ocurrir. Y porque… bueno, el café en aquella casa era sagrado, por lo debían haber, por lo menos, cinco paquetes en la despensa.

–¿Crees que estos dos ya se habrán despertado? –preguntó Islandia a Finlandia, esperando en la cola para pagar la mercancía.

–No lo sé. Pronto lo averiguaremos. –respondió el aludido, con un claro reflejo de la preocupación en su rostro. Porque habían dejado a esos dos bajo el cuidado de nadie. Y Dinamarca, en plena obsesión con aquella maldita canción, era capaz de arrastrar hasta el mismísimo Noruega para bailarla o, incluso peor, reproducirla. La cabeza del sueco, que observaba a los dos nórdicos conservar, comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto de si conseguirían de nuevo llevar a la casa la "paz" que solía reinar antes de aquel incidente. Aunque, con el danés rondando nunca había silencio.

Les tocó el turno de pagar. La cajera escaneó los productos y les cobró. Una vez pagado todo, salieron a la calle para dirigirse a casa, no sin antes de recuperar a la perrilla que estaba esperando fuera atada. No fue necesario dar muchos pasos para comenzar a escuchar "la canción".

–…No. No puede ser. –pensó en alto Islandia, que encabezaba el grupo. Se adelantó corriendo, para ponerse delante de la puerta del garaje, la cual estaba abierta, y poder divisar una escena que pudo describir como "más aterradora que los calcetines de Dinamarca y Suecia juntos".

Ahí tenías un precioso cuadro, protagonizado por Dinamarca y Noruega cantando "Barbie Girl", con el noruego como principal cantante. Los ojos del islandés se encogieron de la sorpresa, y Dinamarca dejó de acompañar vocalmente al otro para saludarle.

–Hej Island!

–¿¡Estáis de coña, verdad!? –gritó espantado el mencionado.

–¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo?

–…Porque esto es horroroso.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Venga únete! –exclamó el danés, acercándose a Islandia para unirle al grupillo. Pero éste, reticente, retrocedía para acabar huyendo corriendo. Sin embargo, el danés, que era más canso que una burra en brazos, comenzó a perseguirle por todo el barrio.

Finlandia y Suecia, que habían llegado ya a la boca del garaje, vieron la escena y se quedaron mirando al noruego, que había dejado de cantar y había mandado a tomar viento fresco la guitarra.

–Lo que hay que hacer para que el puñetero te deje en paz… –dijo en alto. Finlandia se le acercó, preocupado.

–¿Qué pasará con Iceland y Tanska?

–Seguramente vendrán cuando se cansen. Entremos. ¿Habéis comprado el café?

Suecia levantó la bolsa a modo de respuesta, aprobada por el noruego.

–Pero…

–Vendrán a la hora de comer. Danmark es así.

Finlandia dejó sus preocupaciones a un lado, y decidió que tenía razón. Salieron, cerraron la puerta del garaje y entraron a la casa, donde se estaba considerablemente mejor.

* * *

Por supuesto, Islandia era pisado por los talones por Dinamarca, que pegaba voces, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes que vagueaban por allí.

–¡Oye, frena un poco, que esta guitarra pesa! –pidió el danés, comenzando a ralentizarse por el cansancio. Islandia, viendo esto, apretó aún más, sacando considerable ventaja.

–Nei! Pararé cuando me dejes en paz.

–¡Yo de verdad que no os entiendo! No es tan mala la canción… Uff…

La respiración del rubio se agitaba cada vez más, haciendo que se parara, mientras que el de pelo ceniza no se detuvo hasta haberle perdido de vista. Sin embargo, deshizo sus pasos hasta estar frente al mayor, que se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el oxígeno.

–No es mala. El problema es que de tanto que la cantas, acaba aburriendo y disgustando. –le dijo Islandia, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad del otro.

–Arf… Pero parece como si… le hubierais cogido… manía…

–¡Claro que le tenemos manía! Al fin y al cabo, es normal. Hasta Nor está cansado.

–Nor… Pero si estaba cantando conmigo.

–Porque seguro que le has obligado.

Dinamarca permaneció callado, pensando sobre aquello, y decidiendo que quizá tenían razón. Era un cabeza hueca, pero también sabía pensar… muy de vez en cuando.

–Vamos a casa, anda. Tengo hambre y casi es la hora de comer. –pidió Islandia, tomando rumbo a su hogar, seguido por el danés, que traía una cara larga.

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró con un pequeño portazo, indicando que habían entrado.

* * *

–Halló.

Finlandia asomó la cabeza por la cocina, al igual que Noruega, que le ayudaba a hacer la comida.

–¡Oh! Hei! –saludó el primero, sonriendo, aunque con miedo de que Dinamarca la montara en casa otra vez. Pero su expresión cambió a una de pena al verle tan serio y con la mirada sombría.

–Danmark? –preguntó el noruego, alzando una ceja de incredulidad al verle así. Aunque en el fondo, también sentía compasión por él.

El mencionado no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró. Dejó la guitarra cerca de la entrada, y subió directamente al cuarto que usaba.

Los cocineros se miraron extrañados, pero volviendo inmediatamente a la tarea.

–¿No crees que igual nos hemos pasado un poco con él…? –comentó Finlandia, encendiendo el fuego. Noruega respondió encogiendo los hombros.

Islandia, bastante sorprendido por el inusual comportamiento del entristecido, entró a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. También estaba reventado de huir a toda pastilla del otro.

–Lo que pasa es que se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido muy pesado con "la canción". –aclaró inmediatamente tras pegar un par de tragos grandes, sabiendo lo que pensaban. Los otros le miraron.

–Ya era hora. –respondió el noruego, volviendo a lo suyo.

–Ja. –apoyó Suecia, entrando al lugar de reunión para enterarse un poco mejor de lo que pasaba y para empezar a poner la mesa.

–Pero al pobre le hacía ilusión, no sé. –contrarió Finlandia. Todos le fulminaron con la mirada.

–… Bueno, quizá nos pasamos un poco con él. A nosotros no nos gusta la canción, pero a él sí. –valoró el islandés. Noruega ya pasaba de todo, estaba centrado en pelar unas zanahorias.

–Yo voto por dejarle escucharla, pero con auriculares o algo. –propuso el finlandés, sonriendo ante la idea que había tenido.

–Con tal de que no dé la lata… –secundó Islandia.

–Bueno. –aprobó Suecia.

Noruega no dijo nada, pero había parado de hacer lo que hacía. Estaba pensando.

–… Pero que no me vuelva a arrastrar a hacer eso. –consintió finalmente.

Finlandia sonrió suavemente, y subió para darle la buena noticia al danés, quien brincaba en su habitación mientras escuchaba la canción por los auriculares y hacía playback.

–Tanska!

El grito del finlandés hizo que parara bruscamente, ocultando el MP3 y tirándose sobre la cama. Parecía un adolescente en plena edad del pavo. El de la llamada abrió la puerta, descubriéndolo como se le había descrito antes, y se acercó a él.

–Tanska, tenemos buenas noticias.

La cara del danés que fingía tristeza se iluminó en cuestión de segundos, para mostrar una sonrisa más brillante que la del sol de España.

–¿¡Cuál!?

–Se te dejará escuchar la canción… –empezó a decir Finlandia. Dinamarca soltó un grito de júbilo que seguramente se escucharía abajo, animándose de verdad.

–… siempre y cuando sea con los auriculares puestos y… no obligues a nadie a cantarla si no quiere.

Con ánimos, el danés se levantó de un brinco de la cama para abrazar a Finlandia y darle las gracias unas ochocientas veces.

–A mí no me las des. Lo hemos decidido entre todos. –informó Finlandia algo ruborizado y nervioso por tanta efusividad.

–¡Fuiste tú el de la idea! –se escuchó desde la cocina, dando más razones a Dinamarca para abrazarlo cual oso de peluche. No dejaría escapar aquella oportunidad jamás. Sin embargo, como siempre, acabaría aburriéndose para dejar abandonada la canción hasta que volviera a acordarse de ella, y así sucesivamente.

Es como un círculo vicioso, en el que están implicados todos. Tanto para bien como para mal. Y esto no le gusta a nadie más que a Dinamarca.

_¡Hoooola! Aquí al teclado B-Ookami. ¡Y aquí finaliza el segundo y último capítulo del fanfic! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poquito más largo que el primero, pero yo creo que merece un poquito la pena. ¡Siento haber estado afk tanto tiempo! Pero la inspiración viene cuando viene, ya véis –llora–. Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! No olvidéis los cofcofreviewscofcof._


End file.
